


#awkwardfamilydinners

by ladyknightkel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightkel/pseuds/ladyknightkel
Summary: Callum thought that the worst thing that could happen tonight was his dad finally confirming he was banging his morally dubious advisor. He was wrong.





	#awkwardfamilydinners

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Dragon Prince, and I was like, this is really funny, but you know what would make it even better? Awkward family dinners.

Callum was suspicious when he was called down to a “family dinner.” The King was so committed to openness with the Moodshadow delegation, they had been taking all their meals with the elves. So a private dinner meant big news. He expected it to be the King, Ezran, Amaya, and Gren. So it was a surprise to see Viren, Soren, and Claudia there as well. Claudia was reading, while Soren was just sitting there looking bored. Viren looked to be in control as usual, but Callum could see his hands trembling. Callum felt a sense of dread wash over him, and he was on edge all through the soup course. It was when they got to the main course that the trouble really started.

King Harrow said, “We wanted to let you all know something. Viren and I,”- and here he took Viren’s hand- “are in a relationship. And as family is extremely important, we felt you all should know.” 

Claudia, Callum, Ezran, Amaya, and Gren all exchanged looks. They had known about this for a while. But apparently Soren hadn’t.

He stood up and said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“I don’t want to be related to him! He doesn’t even understand swordplay!” he yelled, pointing at Callum.

“Soren,” Claudia hissed, “now is not the time.”

“We’re not talking about marriage yet,” King Harrow said.

With these words, Soren became even more belligerent. “Oh yeah? You don’t want to make an honest man out of my dad?”

Viren broke in, “Soren, it's more complicated than that.”

“You know Dad,” Claudia said sweetly, “you once told me he would never buy the cow if you gave him the milk for free. Is that what you're doing?”

The rest to the table froze in horror. Claudia was just glad she had found a way to make them all suffer her dad’s “talk” with her.

Callum thought it couldn’t get any worse. Then Ezran opened his mouth.

“Callum wants to get married to Rayla and have lots of babies!” Ezran shrieked, breaking the silence. Immediately everyone pounced on a much safer topic.

“Callum, you are much too young to be getting married-”

“Who the fuck is Rayla?”

“Soren, don’t you pay attention to anything other than your fuckboy haircut? Rayla is part of the Moodshadow delegation-”

“Amaya says that she has seen Rayla train and Callum-”

“You cannot date a Moonshadow elf our alliance is precarious enough-”

“I don’t have a fuckboy haircut-”

“Really? That’s what you're focusing on right now?”

Callum can’t take it anymore. He slams his palms on the table.

“I’m going to check on the baby dragon Ezran is secretly keeping in his room,” Callum yells as he storms out.

Everyone rushes after him.

“What-”

“Dragon-”

“BABY dragon-”

“WHAT-”

“WHEN-”

“HOW-”

“Callum, you weren’t supposed to tell,” Ezran whines.

“So it’s true?” King Harrow asks.

“Yeah! He’s really cute. His name is Azymondias, but we call him Zym. Right Bait?”

Bait grunts.

The group bursts through Ezran’s door to see Rayla playing with Zym.

She freezes with all the eyes on her and Zym.

“I can’t believe you told her about the dragon, but not me, your soon to-be-brother,” Soren complained.

“Lets not discuss this again tonight,” King Harrow said.

Claudia broke in. “Since you’re going to be family, can I ask you some questions about Moonshadow magic?”

“What?” Rayla exclaims.

“Ignore everything they're saying!” Callum said.

“Amaya says welcome to the family!” Gren said brightly.


End file.
